Ponam Aereas
by Death300043
Summary: When four highly-trained criminal operatives wake up in another dimension, among all the other absurd shit like comically oversized weapons, creatures of darkness, hybrids, and super-powered children. The last thing they expect is being offered a job at one of the most prestigious combat schools. (Chainsaw)
1. Chapter 1

**-PONAM AEREAS-**

**-CHAINSAW-**

**-UP AND AT EM'-**

* * *

Chainsaw awoke with a start, '_no time for fuckin' around, where am I?_' Chainsaw was a trained killer, both self-taught and trained by various criminal organizations, yeah, he knew his shit. The first thing he did before literally anything else, he checked himself, '_barefoot, same dirty jeans, my undershirt…literally nothing else...' _decent clothing, at least he had that, then came his surroundings...some kind of prison cell judging by the brick walls and the concrete floor...there were others with him going by the ragged breathing all around him and the occasional cough, it extended to his right farther back into whatever facility he was in, a bright light to his left led into a narrow hallway...on the other side of some bars, that is. He stood up, low blood pressure making the room spin for a moment before he regained his vision fully, '_alright...time to run down the checklist…'_

**His team? Negative. **

**His equipment? Negative. **

**Location? Undetermined. **

**Escape? Pending. **

'_Now for the plan…'_

**Escape**

**Procure equipment **

**Meet up with the team**

**Establish a base of operations**

**Establish a reliable cash flow**

**Profit **

'_The friendly approach works best for people who don't know you…' _ he turned to the person next to him, the man, about 40~ was dressed in a similar fashion to him, just ragged pants and an undershirt, no socks or shoes. Although his definition of 'friendly' was more like 'bare minimum of respect'

"Hey, hey guy, where the hell am I?" he spoke in a neutral tone, looking down at the man who was leaning against the wall breathing lightly. The man didn't acknowledge him for a moment, then his breath hitched, his eyes turned to Chainsaw.

"You...you don't know how you got here..? Heh, those fucking animals must've hit you too hard on the head when they kidnapped you and dragged you in here." He spoke in a low tone, his voice rasped as if the words were dying immediately as they left his lips, which were dried and cracked.

'_Ok so...it might've been Halcyon that got me, which doesn't make much sense, why are all these other people here? Are these other people also Phoenix operatives? Why didn't they give me a private cell? In any case, agents are going to pick me up and tourture me to find the rest of the team…that is...if they don't have them already...' _Chainsaw shoved the morbid thoughts of his team being tortured, held, or _worse _away, after all, he had more important matters to attend to. He decided to pry for more information from the man beside him.

'You know, you still haven't answered my question, where am I? When did I get here? And… can we get out?" Chainsaw said that last part a bit quietly as to not alert any guards or sensors that might be listening.

"You, along with everyone else here, are in a White Fang prison bunker, they prey on humans they find alone or sometimes entire families, you were brought in two days ago, for the first twenty-four hours you were drunkenly yelling something about 'Phoenix' and Halcyon'? The guards said that the capture squads found you unconscious somewhere in Patch."

Of course, this only raised more questions for our hero, _where's patch? What the hell is the White Fang? _Then, one question, as if more important than the others, hit him like a ton of bricks.

"WHERE'S MY EQUIPMENT? I had it before I got here!" He slammed this question down to the man, for the first time in a long while, he _panicked_, his weapon, no, his baby, no, his _Sawblade _was somewhere away from him in a place he didn't know without his knowledge or consent.

"All of our equipment or belongings have been taken and put in the proper places, if you had weapons or armor it's likely to be in the armory...there is no escape..." the man explained, remaining patient with the confused juggernaut before him.

'_That's what you think, my guy. That's it then, time to update the plan' _finding the _Sawblade _had now taken priority, it was up there with finding his team and escaping. He turned to the man, who had helped him so much by explaining and helping him get a vision of his situation.

"What's your name?"

"Timberlyn, and yours?"

"Just call me Chainsaw." he then squatted down to meet Timberlyn's eyes, speaking quietly "and I'm getting us out of here," he looked down farther into the cell see at least 40 men, women, and children, some of which were half-heartedly rolling a partway deflated ball around to pass the time. "All of us." he finished confidently, he might've been a criminal, but he wasn't blind, he wasn't stupid, and, contrary to popular belief that all criminals are apathetic, he had a moral compass.

"Do as you please, if you fail, I am not affiliated with you." Timberlyn responded in a grimm tone. Chainsaw was about to respond but the conversation as interrupted as a gruff voice boomed in the hallway.

"**Meal time, line up in an **_**orderly **_**fashion." **Chainsaw looked over to the source of the voice, it was a man about 20~30 who was standing near a small slot in the barred door big enough for a bowl, the weirdest thing about him was that he had tusks like a bull going up to the bridge of his nose, several people had begun to line up, our hero decided to do so as well when it came to his turn for food, he was handed a small wooden bowl of rice that didn't even reach the rim. He sat over to where Timberlyn was, who was already shoveling the rice into his mouth with three fingers from his left hand curved and bent into a crude spoon. He followed suite. After the 'meal' had come and gone they all passed the bowls to a single person who passed them to the person through the slot. Chainsaw needed to save his energy, plus that big guy with the tusks was still around, a power nap to pass the time was in order, he turned to Timberlyn.

"Hey, wake me up in twenty minutes, then...it's time to act." as he said this he pulled a rag out from a corner, it was torn, and rough, nonetheless he laid it out and slept on top of it.

"So be it." uttered Timberlyn.

**-TWENTY MINUTES LATER-**

Timberlyn reached out to shake Chainsaw awake, but it didn't matter, as his body was already tuned to these sort of power naps. It didn't take much to wake him.

As soon as he was awake he went over to the bars, facing the bright light of the hallway, there were two guards who had stools and a small cart they were playing cards on, much like the guy with the food, they had animalistic features as well, the woman 20~ dressed in black with a white tank top and red trim, she had a sort of mask on, hiding her eyes, the man, maybe 30~ wore the same, but with a white shirt. They both had rather large cat ears the same color as their hair. They were too engrossed in the cards that they didn't notice Chainsaw studying them. '_Whatever, they're still just guards, they don't look anymore stronger or bigger than SWAT or Steel Cove' _now was the time to make his move, start out neutral.

"Hey, hey guards," the guards glanced at him, still taking care to hide the cards from their opponent, although they didn't say anything, Chainsaw knew they were at least acknowledging that he spoke "I need to take a piss, where to?" the male guard scoffed and turned back to his game, then the female spoke.

"Do it anywhere, it wouldn't make a difference, human trash." the female guard spoke, her voice filled with malice, then she turned right back to her game '_wait...does that mean they're __**not human?**_' although this didn't exactly change things, it was still a bit shaking, after all, Chainsaw had never dealt with a both inhuman but also intelligent opponent.

'_Anywhere they say? 'In a rich man's house, there is nowhere to spit but his face' __**-Diogenes**_'

Too focused on their game, the guards still failed to notice a slight *****_**ziip**_*** **of a fly, both the prisoners and the guards looked on in horror as Chainsaw literally _**pissed on the fucking guards**_. Both guards screamed and jumped up, completely ruining both their game, their outfits, and their mood...the female guard picked up a baton, turning a dial on the hilt it began crackling with electricity, while the man pulled a pistol.

"Oooohhh...you are **SO **going to pay for that…" the woman was furious, "I'll drag your bleeding head aloft." the man said, dragging his thumb across his neck, a clear sign of 'you're dead, fucker'

Chainsaw didn't even blink, he swayed on his feet, bored. Sarcastically putting his hands in front of him, palms showing

"Oh no...please don't hurt meeee…" he couldn't help but smile. Although the guards were too enraged to notice that Chainsaw didn't care that they were coming to kill him. Timberlyn and some other prisoners near the bars scooted farther back, watching in horror as they thought this newbie to the prison might die on his second day. The female guard opened the door, '_game time' _without warning, Chainsaw charged, elbow raised, and slammed the guards jugular against the wall, the guard immediately collapsed and clutched her throat, Chainsaw turned to the other guard, Mr. Pistol, who had said pistol raised Chainsaw grabbed the barrel, forcing it upward, the guard accidentally fired into the ceiling, after which, Chainsaw disarmed him, firing a shot into the guards skull. He picked up the stun baton, changed it to the highest level and turned to the female guard still writhing on the ground, clutching her throat. He held the baton to her side, she convulsed for about ten seconds then she was dead, just twitching muscles. He didn't have time to admire his work, though, another guard with bright red/yellow-spotted skin burst into the hall through a door brandishing a _sword, __**a sword**_. Though this mattered little, as soon as Chainsaw saw Mr. Sword, he dived for his legs and swiped them out from under him, the back of his head smacked onto the concrete, he groaned in pain and anguish, although not entirely dead, just then, two cat-girls from down the hall appeared, they both had guns, the long barrels and the small magazines told Chainsaw they were semi-automatic, he picked up the still-alive body of Mr. Sword, using him as a bullet shield, body in hand, he charged the girls, using the pistol over the shoulder of Mr. Sword he easily took out one with a bullet to the head and shot the other in the hand, before she could run, he shot her in the knee as well.

"Where is my equipment?" gun to her head, Chainsaw demanded to know the location of the armory, where surely he could reunite with his _Sawblade_...

* * *

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

**-GEARED-**

'_Down the hall, to the left, then to the right. Down the hall, to the left, then to the right' _for her cooperation, she was merely knocked unconscious by the grip of the pistol. Sure enough, he found a sturdy metal door with a sign labeling it as 'the Armory' it was slightly ajar, he burst into the room, finding two guards gearing up, possibly for the mass-escape in the prison block. They were easily dispatched by two accurate shots to the forehead. He quickly shut the door and barricaded it with a few nearby shelves, there, now he can browse in peace...the first thing he spotted was a pair of padded, armored, black cargo pants, he quickly got out of the grimy, torn, and weathered jeans and switched them out. '_Yes, these will work __**nicely**_' then he noticed his welding mask hanging from a hook among other masks...just under that, his camo jacket! Finding a drawer full of clean undershirts, he slipped one on and then came his jacket, then his mask. Above the drawer of shirts there was a drawer with hella socks, he slipped on a pair, they went just over his ankles as all good socks should. Along with some heavy steel-toed combat boots, a few medkits, a combat knife, what looked like an Automag-V, a small belt of grenades from a shelf. He found a medium sized duffel bag and put the medkits and some spare grenades into it.

Just when Chainsaw thought he had cleared out everything that the armory had to offer him, he noticed a metal chest locked with a padlock, he took out the Automag-V, the high-caliber rounds breaking the lock in just two shots, to his shock he not only saw his slightly damaged Aegis armor, but also his _Sawblade_ resting on top of the armor.

Chainsaw gingerly picked up the weapon, _**his**_, weapon. The _Sawblade _was a marvel of engineering, he and Fuse had gotten together to remodel the standard issue HK-21 to make Chainsaw's signature weapon, and they had gotten Platinum to optimize the firing mechanism to be twice as efficient and durable. The body had been remodeled, getting rid of the box loader exchanging it for a double drum slot at the bottom of the body for better mobility and a faster reload, an extendable stock with shock absorbers to help with recoil, there was a compensator attached to the barrel although it diminished the velocity a bit it also helped with recoil and muzzle flash, the bi-pod legs had been fitted with high-powered magnets to help with recoil and stability when propped up on a metal surface, just behind that there was an Ergo grip to not only help with recoil, but it also tightened up the spread a bit, and finally, where the _Sawblade_ had gotten its name, just in front of the bi-pod there was a retractable bayonet about eight inches in length, it extended five inches from the tip of the barrel, its point was razor sharp, and all along the bottom it was serrated, it could be retracted and extended using a button near the Ergo grip.

Chainsaw set the gun down on a table near him, he began working on how to put on the Aegis armor, for you see, the Aegis armor was _**heavy**_, normally, it would take both the person wearing the armor and a helper to put it on. Chainsaw didn't have a helper at the moment, so, slowly and painstakingly, he fitted each piece on. The main torso part weighed around forty pounds. He hefted it on and slipped his arms through the sockets, the shoulder and forearm pads both weighed fifteen pounds each, he set them on and did the straps, with the thigh and shin pads it was basically the same ordeal.

Finally, mask and armor on, _Sawblade _in hand Chainsaw was about to enter the hall when he already heard gunfire from outside the door, he peeked out to the right, where to hall opened up into a wider space, a huge gang of guards had set up a bottleneck, they were camping. To the left where the cells were, he was surprised to see most of the prisoners using stolen weapons against their captors, he even saw Timberlyn in the crowd! Using his tattered old undershirt he tied it to a metal pipe he found from an exposed section in the wall, he began waving this out the doorway, acting as a white flag of 'don't shoot', the prisoners saw this, stopped firing and took cover, watching to see what would come out of the armory.

Chainsaw sprinted out _Sawblade _at the ready, unleashing hell onto the guards, the 7.62mm rounds slamming into their bodies and turning them into swiss cheese. They tried to fire back at him, some were cut down instantly, others managed to get a few shots in but they did nothing, the caliber was too low to penetrate the Aegis armor and they couldn't stay out of cover long enough to get a good shot. The prisoners had moved their makeshift barricades just behind Chainsaw, he began moving the line up, some of the grunts had moved back or retreated. Before moving into the atrium-like place completely, Chainsaw took two grenades and tossed them in opposite directions just passed the entrance, as he expected some guards screamed and fled, or got shredded to pieces by the explosions and the frags, they were waiting for them to enter for a surprise attack.

In this relatively quiet moment, some prisoners got into the armory to properly arm themselves. Chainsaw took this time to talk to his new friend from his relatively short time in the prison cells, who was sitting behind a barricade.

"Hey Timberlyn, came to see me save the day?' Chainsaw jokingly asked, "how'd things go back at the cells?" Chainsaw didn't exactly stick around long enough to see what the prisoners would do, he was happy to see them rising up like this.

"Ah...it's you," Timberlyn gave a rundown of what happened, apparently, about five people were the first to walk outside the cells, they picked up the fallen weapons and were about to go meet up with Chainsaw when more guards showed up, they were fought back with some difficulty, the prisoners went to see where the guards came from. They found a security room where there not only was a small armory, there was also an attached break room, and CCTV monitoring station! After that, they opened more of the cells which were deeper in the facility, they were properly fed with the food from the break room, (it was actually pretty big) and got properly equipped and checked the cameras. The camera labeled as '**main armory' **was where they found Chainsaw.

"Thanks for the assist by the way, we probably couldn't have taken them on our own."

"I would've done it anyway...so, what do we do now?" earlier, they had sent scouts to check the rest of the facility, they had found a few guards, who were dispatched quickly and easily. But they found no exit, except a freight elevator going straight to the surface.

Problem was, they couldn't go up the elevator without getting shredded by all the guys, and all the guns. If the White Fang soldiers stationed here were smart, they would've retreated to the surface to set up another bottleneck at the top of the elevator, so as for right now, all two-hundred and fifty prisoners were now stuck in the bunker…

It had been four hours, some gang of prisoners had used controlled explosions to break through the wall, and were now using shovels and sledge hammers to _**mine **_out of the bunker, they had found a cafeteria in the atrium along with some barracks, they all got properly fed and a lot of people were going through the best sleep they had since getting here. They didn't know if the guards were still out there, up on the surface, in fact, they didn't know from the start, but they had barricaded the door just incase they thought of sending a squad down to try and kill them all.

Chainsaw had had enough of this, he told the scouts to gather everyone in the cafeteria. This was where he would be the hero.

* * *

**-CHAPTER FOUR-**

**-THE CALM-**

"Attention everyone! I'm going up the elevator and none of you are coming with me, " there were gasps and looks of shock from the crowd, this was nothing new to Chainsaw, partway. What was new was having the lives of two hundred and fifty people who you didn't intend to kill all die if he fails. "Don't worry, I have a plan." this didn't elevate the prisoners fears, at least not much.

"And we need to act quickly, every minute we spend down here in this hellhole the enemy on the surface grows stronger." which was true. During the nearly five hours the humans had stayed down here, elite White Fang soldiers arrived at the compound by a bullhead dropship, their mission was to quell the breakout and retake the bunker.

Chainsaw knew what he and everyone else needed to do, he gathered a MAG light, some duct tape, and a blueprint of the compound from the utility section, drawing up a plan of what he must do when he gets to the surface, then he ordered some scouts to look around in the main armory, the warehouse, and the secondary armories for a Taker R40 riot shield (the ones with the big lights on the front) a helmet that covers the back of the head, and grippy gloves. After donning the new equipment which was found deep within the main armory, he was about to proceed to 'part 2' of the plan, then a scout burst into the barracks he was plotting with Timberlyn in and screamed.

"The elevator just went up! Someone's going to come down!" they had to act _**fast **_the bunker was only one mile under the surface and it would not be long before the elevator would come down. Using explosives was right out, they didn't want to damage or break the elevator and entomb themselves, or bring down the ceiling on their heads. They set up barricades in the warehouse and the security room nearest to the elevator, most of the humans had moved down to the barracks and out of the atrium. Chainsaw, Timberlyn, some heavy fighters, and some heavier fighters, were in the atrium setting up a bottleneck. In the main security room, they found amoniter hooked to a camera in the elevator, what was coming down was… a little underwhelming... at least for Chainsaw anyway.

There was just six elites in the elevator, one with an LMG, another had some sort of katana, the third had dual pistols, the fourth an automatic rifle resembling an HK-416, the fifth had what looked like dual Uzis with blades on the grip and the barrel, the last one had a sword, well, it was actually a Claymore, but a sword no less. Another thing, they all had animal features such as animal ears or tails.

'_What is it with people and swords here, what is this, Japan? Ah well, they don't look any stronger than Steel Cove shredder units...' _

Barricades had been set up, people had been armed, they took positions in the warehouse should they go in there, the security room had been thoroughly barricaded from the inside, and a claymore mine had been set up at the door should they attempt to enter. Chainsaw, Timberlyn, and hella fighters were set up at a bottleneck in the atrium. Weapons had been cleaned, loaded, and aimed at the hall. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Or for another example… an elevator dinging to signal its arrival…

* * *

**-CHAPTER FIVE-**

**-THE STORM-**

The people in the security rooms communicated to the people in the warehouse and the atrium by the bunker's built-in radio. Chainsaw had a small camera monitor next to him. The LMG unit stepped out first, he was covered head to toe in armor, and seemed to lift such a weapon and armor effortlessly. The one with the Claymore stepped up and flanked him. They continued down the hallway, looking around and seemingly questioning every stain and crack on the wall. The Claymore guy, seemingly the leader of the six elites, sent the rifle guy and the katana guy into the warehouse, and for the Uzi guy and the rifle guy to come with them towards the atrium, on their way, they completely ignored the security room.

The sound of heavy footfalls down the hallway were the only things the people in the atrium could hear over their pounding heartbeats and heavy breathing in fear. Chainsaw, however, was stone-faced behind his mask, with his precious _Sawblade _pointed at the hallway one with so many other guns from the other fighters. He motioned for the grenadiers behind him to ready to throw frags, H.E. would be too risky, and incendiary would be ineffective and dangerous to the defenders.

With a silent motion… all hell broke loose. The elites had only reached three feet from the threshold and readied their weapons before being pounded by enemy fire and grenades rolling into the hallway and exploding into frags all around the hall, the lights went out, the walls had crumpled and withered from the constant explosions, dust was everywhere, and it all had little to no effect to the attackers. The sword fuckers had rushed in _**dodging and blocking the fucking bullets**_. Needless to say, Chainsaw was stunned, '_these fuckers...they're not Steel Cove...they're more…' . _the bullets they did take had _**no fucking effect on them **_the buellets were tanked by armor and _**nothing**_. Even if the bullets hit an unarmored part of their body, _**nothing would happen**_, the elites would have a look of slight pain _**and keep fighting**_. '_Are they that fucking good?' _

"CHAINSAW...CHAINSAW." the voice of Timberlyn, his first friend in this hellhole, he was screaming at him, our hero soon realized he had been sitting there gawking at the elites for a whole minute, which if you've had any combat experience, an entire sixty seconds could mean life or death. Chainsaw quickly leveled his _Sawblade _and began firing. At first it had no effect they were dodging and blocking, falling into the defender's ranks and cutting them up left and right...then...Chainsaw landed a hit. The katana guy had reacted like he'd been punched in the gut...in a way, he had, by a 7.62mm round that is. The bullet easily punctured his unarmored stomach and gone right through. He recoiled and clutched at his wound. The Claymore fucker had looked over at his fallen comrade, a look of utter confusion on his face.

"H-how, his aura should've-" before he could finish his sentence, Chainsaw had fired off five more rounds, hitting him square in the chest, he was dead on the spot. The other two gunmen from the hallway had stopped, gawking at the defenders, gawking at Chainsaw...actually all of them, everyone was gawking at Chainsaw. Not that he'd just killed two people, everyone was ready for death on both sides, but the fact that these two elites had been killed _**so easily, **_that had freaked both sides out quite a bit. Chainsaw took this rare opportunity in a fight to lay down fire onto the gunmen. The rounds easily ripping the stunned Uzi guy to shreds. Even if they didn't puncture the LMG guy with the first few rounds it did put dents, scratches, and holes into his armor, and at least he _**reacted**_. With the LMG guy disoriented and confused, Chainsaw charged him, shooting the LMG out of his hands and shoving the barrel of the _Sawblade _into his visor unloading it's drums and disintegrating his skull.

The battle wasn't over yet, they still had two elite gunmen in the bunker.

Without another word, Chainsaw stomped down the hall to the utility wing. There was no one, not a soul, not even a sign of a fight, but as he stormed closer to the warehouse, the all-too familiar sounds of a gunfight got louder and louder. When he got to the warehouse he found two of the elite gunmen pinned down by defender fire. They were still close to the entrance. Overwhelming fire and lack of rushing units made them at a clear disadvantage, Chainsaw took advantage of their focus being in front of them and unloaded the rest of the drums into their unarmored backs the bullets ripping through them effortlessly.

'_This madness has to stop' _as much as he loved the thrill of combat, Chainsaw was on his last double-drum, that meant he only had around one hundred rounds, more or less. So without another word to his fellow prisoners in arms he stomped towards the elevator and pressed the 'up' button before anyone could come on with him or stop him from going up. Seeing this, Timberlyn rushed over to the elevator, the last of Chainsaw's face he saw was his solemn smile as the elevator doors closed and it began its ascent. He desperately tried to stop the elevator, but once you started it, you couldn't stop it without destroying it, and he didn't want to do that lest no one ever gets out. Still, Chainsaw was their only hope and him dying would mean they would be fucked, elites would storm the bunker in larger numbers this time and slaughter everyone they saw.

Affixing his mask and donning his new helmet he readied his shield and slid the barrel of the _Sawblade _through the hole he cut in it just above the LED light. He mentally and physically prepared himself, '_not only am I going against an enemy I've never dealt with before, it seems they take bullets like nothing and can pull off amazing feats of strength and agility...no...what I'm dealing with isn't human...a pain in the ass but killable…' _

* * *

**-CHAPTER SIX-**

**-THE SURFACE-**

The elevator dinged, and the doors rattled open, Chainsaw was crouched in the corner, shield up, expecting a cacophony of gunfire or a grenade, certainly not dead silence. He slowly crept out shield still up. He was in a hallway of some sort, boxes, crates, and carts were lined up against the wall, sometimes stacked, sometimes not, there was a clear path through and going up a slight ramp. He walked through, never once letting his guard down.

Fresh, crisp night air and natural moonlight assaulted his senses, the time was about 12:30~ at night and it was still utterly dark and silent. He was about to enjoy it after being stuck underground for so long, when floodlights flashed on with a loud electric '_**clunk' **_all around him. Voices and bodied crept out of the darkness, weapons up.

'_It's never that easy...' _Chainsaw was about to return the gesture of utter hostility on his opponents but another form had strode out of the darkness into the ring of grunts and elites surrounding Chainsaw. _She _gave a slight chuckle, every note in her voice filled with malice and dripping with venom.

"My name is Red...you will call me Warden," she spoke confidently. "And you are the _**human**_ that's been killing my elites and freeing what I rightfully kidnapped." Chainsaw was a bit surprised that she had known about him killing the elites. But then again, the cameras in the bunker probably connected to monitors up here, too. No matter.

"The fact that I'm human has nothing to do with it," he gestured to the standard grunts and guards surrounding him. "You guys are just garbage. Where'd you find them, a fucking crackerjack box?" Red said nothing, just continued to stare at him, enraged, he decided to continue anyways. He gestured to the elites. "And I see you brought out the _big boys. _Didn't know you needed specially trained soldiers just to kill _**one guy**_." he sneered under his mask, "So, the way I see it, your forces are fucked, so you can let me and everyone else go," he racked back the _Sawblade_, "or...you die."

Red responded by swinging an absolutely _**massive **_hammer down onto where he was, he dodged by backpedaling into the grunts behind him, knocking the wind out of the one he landed on by his sheer weight.

"So you have chosen...death."

* * *

**-CHAPTER SEVEN-**

**-MADNESS COMBAT-**

Chainsaw threw himself left, smacking onto the concrete. Fighting this bitch with a big fuckoff hammer was hard enough, doing so with nearly sixty gunmen shooting at him from all directions was harder. Sure he'd been in plenty of gunfights and he's been shot so many times he can't go through a metal detector without it blaring from all the shrapnel and bullets that're in his body. That didn't mean he didn't feel the bullets though, every shot that landed on him either rang in his ears from it hitting his helmet or mask, or felt like someone sucker punched him wherever they hit. Though the Aegis armor helped tremendously. It certainly didn't help that he was running on pure adrenaline now and even that was starting to wear down from nearly one hundred and twenty pounds of gear on plus constant movement.

Red had jumped on top of a trailer to catch a breather while her men continued to try to massacre Chainsaw. He, for the most part, was thoroughly sick of her shit and let off fifteen rounds towards her, as expected though, the hammer's block had expanded and unfolded into a shield blocking all of the bullets which didn't even scratch it. In a small fit of rage he killed some grunts to his right with accurate shots from his Automag-V.

'_A few less problems now…' _double elites charged him from the left both swinging swords like there was no tomorrow...that was true, at least for them. He blocked with his Taker R40 shield and unloaded half the mag into one's stomach and the other half in the second's abdomen.

Quickly reloading and turning around, Chainsaw noticed he had about half a second to duck a swing from the Big Fuckoff Hammer. He succeeded and backpedaled into cover from the gunfire. Red gleefully played with the hammer for a small bit, Chainsaw didn't dare fire at her lest he waste his precious ammunition. She then gave off a mirthful laugh.

"Tell me, human, did you know that faunus have night vision?"

Chainsaw didn't get a chance to answer as the lights all around the compound shut off with another '_**clunk'**_.

It was as if his eyes had been turned off. Utter blackness all around him, but his enemies continued on as if nothing happened, mili-second flashes of light from gunfire and footsteps were the only indicators of where his enemies were. Unbeknownst to him, Red was still perched on top of the trailer, laughing at his struggle.

Seeing as the perfect time to use his secret weapons, Chainsaw switched on the MAG light taped to his helmet and the Taker R40's powerful LED light and switched it to the 'wide' setting. Putting his _Sawblade _away, he brought out his Automag-V for a better grip on the Taker and to save ammo for the _Sawblade_.

The effects were immediate, some of the soldiers directly in front were caught off guard, he took this opportunity to kill five of them with one clip from the Automag-V, they thought the darkness would hide them, so they didn't have their guard up, others farther away but looking at him were blinded by the sudden light.

Even with this minor victory, more dropships soared overhead, elites with fuckin' _**wings **_jumped out, armed with snier rifles and LMGs.

'_Time to clip some wings' _just as he was about to fire...someone did it for him, the lights turned on again, rendering his lights useless. There, standing outside the bunker, was Timberlyn and a crowd of humans all armed to the teeth and thirsting for revenge on their captors. Chainsaw smiled, '_this is where the fun begins'_

* * *

**-CHAPTER EIGHT-**

**-ALL GONE-**

It was a mess, everything. The entire compound was at war, there were about forty elites left struggling to hold back about one hundred and twenty humans that had exited the bunker, mad as hell. If that wasn't enough she had this unkillable fucker unleashing firestorms of bullets onto her and her men when he thought they were distracted and on top of it all her nearly twenty year-old son was clinging to her like a lost puppy through the madness.

Indeed, Red the warden had just about enough of this shit. She looked over to the squad to her left...they had been cut down by sheer firepower, her right had retreated into a hanger to recuperate. She looked towards the armory, a group of twenty or so humans were making a beeline for it. She realized her failed abortion was staring at the scene like her.

"Well...don't just stand there you useless piece of shit," she was furious, not just at her son's lack of action, but also her force's incompetence and her enemy's vigor. "Rally some troops and _**kill them!**_"

And so he did, he bravely hoisted his weapon, raised his fist, and screamed a mighty battlecry. With that, him and twelve other elites charged towards the armory intent on taking it back and using its contents to turn the tides of this battle. They made this mighty statement every step of the way...for about four seconds before the armory promptly exploded and a brilliant display of dancing lightning, ice spikes, and a massive explosion reverberating through everyone's ears like a million screams, equally massive smoke clouds billowing nearly three hundred feet into the air. The lights on this side of the compound had been knocked out.

Those closest to the blast were incinerated near immediately, others father away were shredded to bits by shrapnel and debris, the ones a little farther felt the remnants of said debris and were knocked on their asses, air quickly leaving their lungs. The son included in this category.

Red speed-walked over to her fallen son, she was almost proud of his efforts but even he couldn't have stopped an explosion that big. As she reached her target, she noticed another figure striding over and hauling her son to his feet...very roughly, even a grunt knows not to handle such high-ranking individuals such as her son like that. With the light provided by the distant floodlights in the west wing and the gigantic fire from the armory spreading to the barracks she thought. No, she _knew_, that it was...him.

Yes. he was unmistakable with that camo jacket and welding mask...he was the one who had started this, who had free'd her merchandise, who had threatened her and her men and killed so many of them...he would pay. Right here, right now. She menacingly stomped forward, hammer in hand, ready to crush him like the bug he is…

"**Stop**" his figure made all the more menacing with his defined silhouette made by the raging inferno behind him. Red stopped, maybe it was the pure anger in his voice, or it was the unmistakable 'L' shaped object he was pointing towards her son's head that made her stop in her tracks. Regardless, she stopped.

"**Get rid of your weapon**" she threw her hammer somewhere near the West wing, knocking out some floodlights and crushing some poor grunt, probably.

"Okay… it's gone, just let him go, ok..?" Red put her hands out, palms showing, she had a motherly glint in her eyes, a look Chainsaw knew all too well. He was almost sad for what he had to do.

"Mom...ma...I can't...I can't use my semblance...I can't feel my aura...mom, something's wrong…" her son forced these words out of his lungs, Chainsaw had him in a chokehold, his Automag-V pressed against his temple.

"Let him go! I'll tell my forces to stand down, we'll let you walk free, you have my word!" although it seemed as if Red hated her son at times, she wanted him to toughen up, to stand up for himself, that hadn't happened yet. She still loved him, and he reached the position of elite all by himself, no family favors required. He just...had problems when it came to close family.

Chainsaw sighed, with a heavy heart, he shoved the pathetic man to his mother. The man in question stumbled and immediately tried to hold his arms out for an embrace...only to be shot in the lower spine and in the back of the knee. He had no breath nor feeling to scream in pain on his way down to the concrete, Red immediately rushed to him cradling his head in her lap. Although paralyzed from the waist down, he was bleeding profusely from the knee, because the bullet went straight through the unarmored limb. He coughed and sputtered.

"Ma...mo, mom...mom I can't f-feel my...legs…" he then went unnaturally silent

"It's ok! It's ok Vinny! Momma's here…" her words fell on deaf ears, for 'Vinny' was already dead.

"You...you huma- _**monster**_.." Red looked over to the billowing smoke from the annihilated armory and it's inferno spreading to the barracks, she looked over to the west wing, where a bullhead dropship had crashed into and toppled the radio tower. It was burning as well, her forces were scrambled and were quickly being swept up by humans, more of which exited the bunker, some armed, some carrying food, medical supplies, or extra ammunition. She was done, it was all gone, her rank, her title, her forces, her compound, her merchandise...her son…

"You…took**...EVERYTHING FROM ME!**" she rose to her feet, only to be shot in the stomach and fall to her knees. She was crying, no, _sobbing_. Such a powerful woman, sobbing at the feet of the man who defeated her.

Chainsaw leveled the Automag-V to her forehead.

"I don't even know who you are…" A shot rang out in the night indistinguishable among so many others. Chainsaw took out the _Sawblade _drawing a tally mark onto the body with a small marker taken from a compartment in the stock.

"That makes seventy two…" as if a call from the heavens of the great battle that left the compound in ruins, a merciful rain started pouring. Chainsaw gratefully accepted, ripping off his helmet and mask and basking in the cold rain.

"**The warden is dead, the compound is lost. We must retreat." "I concur." **deciding to cut their losses and run, a message went out from an encampment a mile off from the compound, a large yellow flare. Since all the dropships going in had been torn apart from groundfire the remaining soldiers ran to the flare. Vaulting over obstacles and ignoring humans the saw on their way they charged out the front gate.

* * *

**-CHAPTER NINE-**

**-FREE AT LAST-**

It had been at least two hours since then. Most pitched in to help douse the flames in 'ice dust' along with several fire extinguishers found within the compound and the bunker, the rain helped too, but it eventually stopped. After about an hour, there was nothing but smoking ruins, most people who had families or places to go left almost immediately after gaining their surroundings. Although tired and beaten, morale was high, they had killed their captors and gained freedom, why wouldn't they rejoice at least a bit? True, they had taken losses, but casualties were low, fatalities even lower. Said captor's bodies were dragged off-site and thrown in a hole, after which said hole was burned.

As for Chainsaw, he took a well-needed rest leaning up against a crate, he absent-mindedly cleaned his weapons when he noticed someone plopping down next to him.

"Hey, hey guy, " with a smile, Timberlyn offered him a flask "you look like you've battled a thousand grimm."

"Wasn't ever much of a drinker, " Chainsaw gingerly accepted the flask "maybe I've changed since then? A drink sounds really good right now." he took a swig, "ack! *coughing* ...Jesus...nope, still tastes like shit...what's grimm by the way? Actually, I have more questions. Like why did all those fuckers have animal stuff? How do they have night vision? What's dust? What the hell is the White Fang? What's all this about 'aura' and 'semblance'? " Timberlyn looked at him as if he had grown a second head, confused at the fairly obvious questions. He gave a hearty laugh and, just like when they first met, he calmly explained everything. He learned that the hybrids here were called _faunas _but their specific terrorist organization was called the _White Fang, _he learned that dust was basically elemental gunpowder, and the _auras _were some kind of power that only certain people had. They were 'fairly common' as well. Grimm were...demons...He would deal with them sooner or later, surely.

"What's your plan now?" Timberlyn asked.

"Well, I gotta find the rest of my team, and find some sort of base," he looked at the quickly setting moon, which, by the way, was shattered on one side, but that was the least absurd thing he'd seen so far, "and the longer I stay here, the harder they will be to find…"

"Well, if your team are close by, and have any sense, they'd go to Vale."

"Vale?" Chainsaw had never heard about that place...yeah, like a lot of other things...something in the back of his mind seriously began to question if he was even on _Earth _anymore…

"Mhm, Vale. Closest and biggest city. I'd probably look there first." Timberlyn gave a nod and a reassuring smile "you'll find your team soon enough."

"...I hope so...well, I reckon it's time...Chainsaw got up to his feet, discarded his blast helmet and Taker R40, they would only weigh him down more than they already did, and his current gear was fine for now.

"Hold on, Chainsaw." Timberlyn also got up, he immediately fell into Chainsaw, a long embrace later "Thank you...so much, I...we didn't think we'd ever get out of there…"

Chainsaw awkwardly accepted the hug "Yeah, dont worry about it, I wasn't about to let me and so many others suffer for no good reason."

"You're a good man, Chainsaw." '_if only he knew'_

"Thanks…" with that, our hero walked out the main gate, East, towards Vale.

Walking down the dirt road through dense forest, _Sawblade _in hand. Walking like a badass with it slung over his shoulder.

* * *

**-CHAPTER TEN-**

**-EARLY MORNING RESCUE-**

Chainsaw quickly regretted his decision to leave immediately, he was exhausted and traveled only four miles so far. He hadn't eaten or slept since the big fight, and he still had about eighty pounds of gear still strapped to him, he had long since abandoned the combat knife, used a medkit and stored the other, he safely hid most of the grenades, he figured if he was going into a city he wouldn't need most of them anyway, he had no extra food or water in his bag and he had no adrenaline pumping through his veins. He guessed he just really wanted to get out, he couldn't blame himself though, he'd been trapped underground for days and nearly died upon reaching the surface, not to mention he wanted to explore his new surroundings.

After about another hour he saw a sign.

**Vale **

**1 mile**

It was just a small, shitty wooden sign, Chainsaw didn't know if he could trust it, but he didn't have a map and this was his only thing to go on, sure enough, by about 4:00 am he saw lights and quickly entered a sort of down-town area. Observing the shops and the few people still out and about, he had hidden his _Sawblade _in his pack and his Automag-V was safely hidden in his jacket, the few people that saw him didn't seem to care that he was armored like a tank. Chainsaw was minding his own business when he passed an alley, he heard faint voices coming from the end, shrouded in darkness.

"P-please stop...I don't w-want any trouble…" a girl spoke, couldn't even be old enough to drink. A tremble in her voice.

"Shut up. Faunas bitch. You think you can just walk around in _human_ territory and get away with it? Go back to Mangerie." a man's voice, there were others with him, judging by the laughs, the jeers, and the chorus of agreement between three other voices.

Now Chainsaw didn't exactly have the best experience with faunas, but he wasn't stupid, this was blatant racism, specism? Didn't matter. He _knew _what racism looks like, and he knew what those men might do to her. He felt rage bubble in his chest, taking his Automag-V from it's pocket and pressing it against his hip he decided to make his presence known.

"I'm gonna teach you to never trespass on humans again!" the man raised his fist on the girl and brought it down with mighty force, Chainsaw grabbed his wrist in the nick of time, this man was lucky, had he been faster, Chainsaw would've just shot him.

"Good morning." it was lucky he had kept his mask on, or these men might've seen utter hostility painted all over his face. The girl looked at this new man and his rather imposing muscular frame and height of 6 '4. The man yanked his fist out of Chainsaw's purposely weak grip.

"You people are up early, it's still dark out." he put on a friendly facade and plastered smile practically showing through his mask.

"It's not any of your damn business, Mr. Welder."

"Oh don't you worry about a thing, it seems as if we are on the same page…" though that was a blatant lie to get these people's guards down it still made the girl whimper in fear and cower farther back into the corner, she was trembling like a leaf. '_ahhh...the memories…' _

"Really?" the man smiled a devilish smile, and relaxed his pose, "you wanna' get in on this, then?" he gestured to the girl and smiled wider.

"Oh I think I do." he cracked his knuckles and turned towards her. She put her arms up to shield her face. He then swiftly turned around and went full force into the guy's jaw.

He stumbled back, clutching at his broken jaw, smacking into the other wall of the alley, out cold. The second man charged Chainsaw with a pipe, it was easily blocked and wrenched out of his hands, Chainsaw then tackled the man and beat him into unconsciousness. The third and fourth man both pulled guns and aimed for Chainsaw, grabbing a garbage can lid he threw it into one of them disorienting him, he then charged both and disarmed them expertly.

The men were disarmed, and outmatched, they ran leaving their sleeping comrades behind. He turned to the young faunas, who was still terrified, just terrified of a potentially new enemy.

"P-please don't hurt me, s-sir, I'll go, just don't hurt me!"

Chainsaw set his mask and bag down on the ground, putting on a reassuring smile, and offered his hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he looked over to the unconscious thugs, "let's get out of here."

She took Chainsaw's hand, her's easily being swallowed by his and he gently pulled her up. The first man began to stir, ever so gently, just a small shift.

"We should go, now." she obeyed, Chainsaw led her out onto the street and began walking her down in no specific direction. The silence between them was awkward and unbearable, thankfully, it was soon dominated by a menacing growl.

"Jesus Christ...I'm hella hungry, mind if we get something to eat?" he asked the girl, clutching his stomach. "I don't actually have any money, so...can you...pay for me?" Chainsaw was used to having hundreds of thousands of dollars at his disposal, but part of Timberlyn's explanation confirmed that they used a different money system '_Lien'_ American dollars were useless here, also, he wasn't exactly comfortable with asking a girl he just met to pay for him.

"Ummm, yes s-sir, I know a place open at this t-time…" she answered shyly and Chainsaw noticed something twitch on top of her head, two somethings.

'_Oh right...shes a faunas...I don't think I'll ever get used to that...' _she noticed him observing her ears and quickly covered them with her hands. "Uhh, d-don't you h-hate faunas..?" she took a step back, scared.

"No, that was a lie. I just needed them to back off." the sincerity in his voice calmed her down, but Chainsaw noticed she was still stressed. He then remembered something he read out of one of Platinum's mangas once, something about 'headpats'. He approached her. Before she could back away, Chainsaw grabbed her wrist and pulled her ever so gently closer to him. She gave a small yelp but couldn't break from his grip. She was about to call for help when Chainsaw's hand touched her head and began to gently scratch.

Whatever stress and fears she had melted nigh instantly and she began to relax in Chainsaw's grip, which had loosened.

"Ahh...mmmm...j-just like that, please...B-behind the ears, too...mmmm...t-thank you," a long, bushy, brown tail unfurled from behind her and began to wag excitedly '_yeah...am I racist if I think that's weird?' _she soon had enough and pulled away. She turned to Chainsaw.

"Thank you, sir...what's your name?"

"My name...just call me Chainsaw. And yours?"

She giggled at such a weird name, "My name is Nirah, I'm 19." she stuck out her hand, "pleasure to meet you." just as Chainsaw was about to take Nirah's hand and shake it, she just tackled him in a hug instead. She laughed and thanked him repeatedly. "ThankyouthankyouthankyouIthoughtIwasdeadthankyousomuch!" her tail was wagging like crazy and she giggled at Chainsaw's clear discomfort, he wasn't used to being hugged by so many people in such a short amount of time. She was crying tears of joy onto his chest "s-sorry, we should go eat now, I haven't had dinner and you must be starving!" as she said that, Chainsaw's stomach growled again, as if in agreement. She giggled.

* * *

**-CHAPTER ELEVEN-**

**-FOOD AND FLUFF-**

They reached some sort of diner, it had a bit of a breakfast deal going on. Chainsaw was constantly reminded of Earth's numerous fast food meal deals. Chainsaw had already ordered and devoured three breakfast sandwiches and was currently nursing a smoothie. Nirha was slowly working on a plate of pancakes and watching in small astonishment at his appetite.

When she thought he wasn't paying attention, Nirha snuck a peak at all the _bullet holes _in his armor, there were scratches on his mask and cracks in his visor, he showed numerous signs of exhaustion and was somehow still on his feet despite numerous injuries, including but not limited to: a stab wound, bullet wounds, scratch/slash marks, bruises, and more. Make no mistake, she wasn't exactly in tip-top shape herself. She had a massive bruise extending from her left ear all the way down to her chin, among several other bruises dotting her pained body, scabbing-over slash marks in an 'X' shape on her shoulders, her clothes were torn in several places, and she was exhausted from trying to out-maneuver her assaulters.

"yeah...I'm not in good shape, am I?" At Chainsaw's sudden words, Nirah recoiled and nearly choked on a bite of pancake. "Slow down there, I didn't go through all that trouble to save you just for you to choke on some pancakes now did I?" she regained herself and spoke in an apologetic tone.

"S-sorry, I just got curious...are you...a huntsman?" Huntsmen/huntresses, Timberlyn had included them in his long explanation of the world around Chainsaw. They were supposed to be some 'protector of humanity' or some other righteous bullshit like that, basically just fancy police.

He considered lying, saying he was, with the explanation and his own reasoning, he assumed huntsmen got into combat a lot, so his appearance would make sense, though hes not sure if he could bullshit his way out of not having an aura or semblance, all huntsmen seemed to have those. Although, if he said no, there would be no logical and believable reason that he was armed and armored like a tank and had sustained so many injuries, she might think he's a criminal, or some crazy person, which, to be fair, he _is _one of those. He decided to tell her the truth, he did save her life after all, so...would she betray him? He doubted it.

"Actually, I woke up in a White Fang prison, I broke out and procured this equipment, I'm trying to find the rest of my team, when I woke up, they were all gone. They're out there...somewhere."

Her expression saddened at the mention of the White Fang, after all, they were at least half responsible for faunas suffering nowadays, a peace organization-turned terrorist group.

"Uh, well I could probably h-help you l-look for them, um...just one thing though…" that last part piqued his interest. "do you...hate...me? Not just me, but faunas as a whole? Your first impression of us was bad...to say the least…" She looked down to her lap, sad, embarrassed, and scared of Chainsaw's response.

In response, Chainsaw got up, Nirah thought he was going to leave but he actually got onto her side of the booth, he slid his arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, if it were anyone else, under any other circumstances, she probably would've pushed them away or resisted, but this man saved her life and had been nothing but nice to her, so she complied and listened when he began to softly whisper in her ear.

"I already told you, I don't hate you, it's not your responsibility to pay for their actions, " He began to gently scratch behind her ears, "and by the way, you're...you're absolutely adorable." she blushed and tried to hide her face "are we done here? I think we should go back to your place, we're both exhausted."

* * *

**-CHAPTER TWELVE-**

**-SLEEPY DOGS-**

They walked back to where Nirah lives, it was a small apartment block on the edge of downtown, supposedly. She gave very vague directions on the account of being so tired, so they both walked around for about twenty minutes becoming even more tired to the point that Nirah started to lean up against Chainsaw and she walked at a slower pace.

Finally, Chainsaw found the damn thing, it was now about 5:10 am and there were people out on the streets, already. The elevator was out of order so they both trudged up the stairs to her apartment, room 338. After Chainsaw used Nirah's scroll to unlock the room, he got a chance to observe it. It had a small kitchen, a standard living room setup, one bedroom, one bathroom.

Chainsaw laid her onto her small bed and covered her up, she was already asleep after about half a second. He retreated back to the living room ripped off his armor, jacket, undershirt, and his socks and boots. Although the couch looked very inviting he thought back to Nirah's bed, which looked _more_ inviting. Her carefully stepped into the room and looked at her small body on the bed. '_She...wouldn't mind, would she? She's already done so much for me...but she never said that I'd overstayed my welcome or that we should part ways…' _his exhaustion soon won over the internal battle.

Scooting Nirah over ever so gently, Chainsaw got onto the bed which squealed under his weight and covered himself up, just as he was going under into a sweet blissful sleep, he felt a furry tail wrap around his legs and someone resting their head on his bicep. '_This world isn't so bad…'_

* * *

**-CHAPTER THIRTEEN-**

**-WAKE UP-**

Nirah woke first. She recoiled when she saw the strange man sleeping peacefully right next to her. She was about to scream in fear when she accidentally bumped one of her bruises on the wall and the events of the early morning came flooding back to her along with the pain of her aching body.

Nirah went to the bathroom to observe herself in the mirror. '_Oh gods...I'm a freaking' mess!'_

Nirah tip-toed into her room carefully to get a new change of clothes, noticing the man on her bed again. '_Chainsaw...I think I was too tired to realize how weird of a name that was, it's probably just a nickname_.' Nirah considered waking him but decided against it, at least for now. After she retrieved a new change of clothes, she prepared her shower.

Chainsaw woke from the best sleep he's ever had to the sound of rushing water hitting acrylic fiberglass, and light singing. He had to admit, this Nirah girl was cute, but she was also almost a decade younger than him, he briefly considered the fact she was a faunas.

'_Oh please, just a human with extra ears, and a tail...and better hearing...fuckin' night vision…' _ok, faunas and humans were pretty different. Still though.

Chainsaw went back to the living room, where he retrieved his supplies, strapped the _Sawblade _to his back, stuffed the Aegis armor in his pack, used the bandages in the other medkit to cover his wounds, and put all his clothes back on over them. He turned towards the hall when he heard the shower abruptly stop. After a minute, he turned away to the kitchen, where he would hunt around for breakfast. After spying the noticeably low amount of ingredients he turned back to his pack, where he had a silent drill.

Meanwhile, Nirah had gotten out of the shower to clean up and dress. She brushed her hair and tail, dressed in a light pink shirt with a white blouse over it, and men's jeans. What? They're more practical. She hid the bruise on her face with makeup. Her aura, although very weak, would take care of the rest soon enough. She just had to hide them in the meantime.

Nirah unlocked the door and stepped out into the hall, welcomed by a heavenly scent wafting through the apartment. She walked into the living room to see Chainsaw at the stove, making something in a pan. Feeling playful, she sneakily walked up to him and looked beside his upper arm. He was too tall for her to look over his shoulder.

"They're omelettes, you didn't have enough ingredients so your neighbors need new locks and concussion therapy." Nirah jumped at Chainsaw's sudden words, '_how did he hear me? I could barely hear myself!' _"You were very loud, tip-toeing doesn't work, you need to spread your weight, also, consider wearing socks instead of being barefoot."

Nirah blushed, embarrassed at her tactical failure. She then had an idea.

"Hey...maybe after...lunch I could take you on a tour of the city?" Chainsaw glanced up from his work, and made a slight 'go on' motion. "Trust me. I've lived here my whole life, I know all the best spots and shortcuts. With my help, we'll find your team in no time, provided they're in Vale." Chainsaw nodded in agreement. Someone screamed from the hall. 'We've been robbed!'

"We should leave soon though."

* * *

**-CHAPTER FOURTEEN-**

**-CS/PB-**

Nirah lead Chainsaw through the streets of Vale, pointing out everything she saw along the way. All the shops and the hundreds of hundreds of apartments. Chainsaw noticed that Vale was _incredibly small,_ it was supposed to be the biggest city around, right? Make no mistake this place was sprawling. Still, the widest used buildings for commercial and residential use were only about ten stories tall which is a disgrace and doesn't deserve the title of 'tall' at least to something like New York's standards.

In Chainsaw's pondering, he didn't notice that Nirah lead him to a fire escape which lead upwards onto an eight story building.

"Come on! We can get a bird's eye view!" Nirah bounded up the rusty black steel which squealed and shook with every step she took. Chainsaw briefly considered it's integrity before shrugging, '_I've done more dangerous things.' _He climbed up after her. The metal groaning and slightly bending with every slow, careful movement.

When they got to the top Nirah swung her legs over the edge, admiring the view, Chainsaw plopped down next to her. She leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good view, isn't it?" It was. There was a massive city roughly one-hundred and sixty feet below them and expanding for miles around. There were huge ruins separated by a wall about forty feet high way off to the South. They faced the city docks and the far island of Patch across the ocean.

Seeing that last bit, Nirah immediately jumped to her feet and started talking a mile a minute.

"OhgodsIwassupposedtopickupmybrotherfromPatchatthedockstodayatlikeNOW!" Nirah jumped down the escape so fast Chainsaw could barely keep up. They were both going to down fairly quickly at the same time, the escape shook and groaned under their immense weight. Chainsaw heard a bolt pop off the wall and fling itself into another building, then another, then another, by now an entire landing was extremely close to collapsing from the side of the damn building.

By the time Chainsaw reached the bottom Nirah was far ahead, sprinting towards the docks. As he sprinted after her, he heard an almighty crash somewhere behind him, the fire escape had given up.

Nirah was fast and agile, sprinting over or past everyone in front of her, Chainsaw plowed right through them. She was fast, he was faster. Far ahead there were two men carrying a sheet of glass across the street, Nirah leaped up and jumped over, Chainsaw put an arm over his unmasked face and sped up, smashing through.

After awhile, Nirah ran out of breath and Chainsaw caught up with her, his mercenary training enabling him to run much farther distances for longer. Nirah collapsed on a nearby bench, gasping for air. Chainsaw jogged up to her. She spoke in a pouting tone.

"We'll never reach the docks in time," she whined, "and I can't run any farther…" what Chainsaw would say next would surprise her, to say the least.

"You okay?" Chainsaw said indifferently, Nirah panted in response, leaning further onto the bench, "Want me to carry you?" She stopped panting, sitting up to look at him quizzically. "You can't possibly weigh anymore than all of my gear. Plus, I'm strong enough." Nirah simply shrugged and laid down on the bench. Chainsaw picked her up bridal style she winced when he touched her bruises but otherwise didn't argue. She tucked her feet in, leaned closer to his chest, and curled her tail to not throw him off balance or bang into anything.

Chainsaw didn't wait, he took off towards the docks, he remembered the layout of the streets while he was on that roof. Some people gave them weird looks or started laughing but what did Chainsaw care? He was easily half a foot taller than anyone on the street and he regularly wore a welding mask, what did he care what people think of him? Soon, Nirah started laughing too, was it her embarrassing position or how _fast_ she was going. But she was laughing, Chainsaw hoped he could hear that laugh more.

After only about three straight minutes of running they reached the docks, with all it's towering cranes and rusting warehouses, Nirah spotted a ferry unloading it's passengers somewhere off to the right. Chainsaw set her down to reunite with her brother. He felt as if he was being watched, he felt for the Automag-V in his jacket, and clenched his other fist ready for a fight. He spotted someone...very familiar...looking right at him.

Spiky hair curved to the right, clean black dress suit and tie, dark skin, crimson shades, maybe 5 ' 10? He knew who this person was, said person began walking towards him, Chainsaw did the same, both sped up to a jog, then a sprint. Crashing into each other, Chainsaw pulled him into a hug.

"Nice to see you again, little brother!" Chainsaw said with a teasing grin.

"I'm still older than you. Nice to see you again, Meathead."

Chainsaw released him and laughed. Genuinely happy.

"I'm glad you're safe, PB." if Puzzle Box is out and about, Platinum and Fuse might be as well.

"Chainsaw..! Chainsaw..! He heard Nirah calling for him, as if invigorated she ran over to the two men, a younger, male faunas in tow. "Meet my brother, Tinn!" Tinn, for his part, smiled and waved shyly, clearly intimidated. "Who's this?" she gestured towards Puzzle Box.

"That's my brother, PB." Chainsaw jabbed a thumb behind him.

"Charmed." Classic PB, always Mr. Smooth.

"Neat. Listen Chainsaw, I'm going back home with Tinn, come back later and I'll let you in!" Saying this, Nirah skipped off, back towards her apartment, Tinn jogging to keep up. PB looked over to Chainsaw.

"So...lets walk, tell me your story, I'll tell mine." The two brothers walked, in no specific direction, and they talked…

* * *

**-END OF 'PONAM AEREAS'-**

**-PUZZLE BOX IN 'LIQUO'-**

**-STORY CONTINUED IN 'PCFP'-**

Special thanks to:

Me, for making the damn thing and putting in the effort

Cishato, for making Entry Point which I've wasted so many hours on

Monty Oum, for making RWBY

The RWBY writing team, same reason as above


	2. AN

**A/N**

**PONAM AEREAS IS DONE.**

**Currently, I'm working on Puzzle Box's 'wake up' story, I will be for the other two members of the team as well, expect these to be less than 30k words. After all the 'wake up' stories are done we can progress the plot and move into actual RWBY content. **

**I can't give you a set upload schedule, if I did, I'd be lying right to your face...kinda.**

**When the story continues in 'PCFP' (Puzzlebox, Chainsaw, Fuse, Platinum) we can move on.**

**Please be patient and bear with me.**

**Thank you.**

**-Death300043**


End file.
